You Didn't Know?
by fanoflotsofthings
Summary: Gaara has been ordered by the council to find a husband or wife, while Lee and him have been dating for years but have kept it a secret. Will Lee be able to handle all the attention from the bachelors and bachelorettes vying for Gaara's attention? And what does Matsuri have to do with all of this? Read and find out!


**Fanoflotsofthings:** When I was up late last night to finish the next chapter for Obsessed Twins, I couldn't help but write this. There is way to few Gaara/Lee stories. Plus I really don't like Matsuri.

**Gaara: **That was easy to tell when you made her so demanding and mean… wait a second isn't she demanding in the anime too?

**Lee:** Yes she is!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Haha indeed. Well I don't have much else to say. What about you two?

**Matsuri:** What the hell I'm supposed to be with Gaara, I am suppose to be not some freak! He belongs- (interrupted by me punching her in the face, knocking her out)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** (glaring at Matsuri's unconscious body) I really don't like her.

**Lee:** Sorry for any Matsuri fans!

**Gaara:** Enjoy the story, but remember she does not own anything

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~ X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

You Didn't Know?

It took everything for Lee not to jump across Gaara's desk. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the newest bachelor or bachelorette vying for Gaara's affections. It hurt that he couldn't tell them to back off, that Gaara was taken and had no plans on taking up any of their offers. But there lied the problem…he didn't know if that was true. Yes, Gaara and him had been seeing each other for years, but they had not told a single soul about their relationship. The only reason Temari and Kankuro knew was due to them living with Gaara. Lee was very loud during lovemaking; what could he really say he was vocal in everything. But he was not vocal about his relationship with Gaara. They had both agreed to keep it a secret; at the time it made perfect sense but now he had to keep himself from killing all these people. Lee couldn't help but wonder why Gaara hadn't told these people he was with Lee.

Lee could barely hold in a whimper as new thoughts appeared in his already overwhelmed head. What if he embarrassed Gaara? What if he was secretly scouting out a new lover without hurting Lee? Or what if he was taking what the council said seriously and looking for a potential husband or wife? Since the Fourth Shinobi World War had ended, Tsunade had found a way to get men safely pregnant so it didn't matter what gender Gaara choose. Lee was a permanent ambassador for Konoha in Suna. Shinobi were allowed to travel freely between all the hidden villages as long as they informed the village ahead of time, but to keep everyone safe permanent ambassador were stationed in each village from each hidden village. Of course Lee had volunteered to be close to his most precious person, but now he was thinking he should have stayed home. Not that Suna had been bad at all it was wonderful. Gaara spent a lot of time with him and the people in the village liked him.

Lee was startled out of his musing by Matsuri. She came in constantly, hoping that Gaara would come to his senses and wed her. She was probably the hardest one for him to deal with because she would do anything to have the honor of wedding Gaara. Plus he knew she hated him, but she had yet to say anything. He really hoped he was wrong about her. Plus she really wasn't allowed to be in here while another bachelorette was in here. The council made the rule shortly after fighting broke out when more than one person vying for Gaara's attention was in the office.

"Matsuri, you need to leave. You know the rules." Lee said softly as he moved to grab her arm. Instead of coming with him calmly she ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Lee, this is none of your concern!" she screeched, " You and your ugly eyebrows can leave. Gaara doesn't need you here to protect him. He is obviously more powerful then you ever wish to be. You are a loser and I don't know why Konoha choose you when you are possibly the worse ninja ever!" That stung more than Lee would like to admit because she had to throw every single one of his insecurities into his face.

"And look you're also a baby to be crying over stuff that you can't even fix! Maybe the reason you spend so much time with Gaara is hoping he'll spare you a glance and that he'll choose you over everyone else to wed but he never will. You are pathetic. I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to say these things go you," she said laughing hysterically. Lee gingerly touched his face only to realize, yes he was crying. He shook his head trying to clear his vision but it only got worse. He sparred a horror filled look at Gaara before jumping out the window and taking off running. If he would have really concentrated on Gaara's face he would have seen the anger directed at Matsuri, and the love and concern in his eyes.

Lee felt more tears running down his face. God, how could he have been so stupid of course Gaara wouldn't choose him? He was nothing spectacular with his think eyebrows and lanky build. Gaara could have whomever he wanted, damn it why had he let himself believe that everything would be okay.

Lee found himself already at the halfway point in the desert before he hit the tree line heading for Konoha. He hadn't meant to go this far out, but he could barely breathe and felt himself slowly going into a panic attack. This wasn't good; he needed to find shelter before his shakes got any worse. But before he could even take a step toward the cave he knew that was not to far away, he felt his body giving causing him to land on his knees harshly. He couldn't breathe and it was only getting worse. He felt tears fall from his eyes. He could very well die out here; he hadn't been thinking when he ran off now he was going to pay the price for his foolish hope. Black spots were developing around his eyes, but before darkness took him he swore he heard a panicked shouting of his name.

When Lee came to, he was only met with darkness. He was about to panic due to him being unable to sense anything. The first thing that met his dull senses was whatever he was laying on was really soft. Maybe he was lying on a bed. The next thing that came to him was it smelt like lilies and lavender that frequently grew in the desert surrounding the village and maybe a faint smell of mint and wood. The last thing that came to him was the faint sound of trickling water…he knew were he was. He was in Gaara's room. Gaara always naturally smelled of mint and wood, plus he enjoyed the smell of lilies and lavender when he went to sleep. The trickling water was from a small waterfall that helped relax Gaara. Lee truly started to panic then trying to get up only to be pushed down quiet firmly, when he opened his eyes he saw an extremely pissed Gaara.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaara growled.

"Umm, uhh…" Lee said.

"You suffered from a massive panic attack and heat stroke from dehydration. You will not being moving for the next twenty-fours. Do you understand?" Gaara had only calmed down slightly; he still looked ready to kill something. Lee could only nod his head. Gaara seemed to relax significantly as he moved away from Lee. Lee watched as Gaara left the room only to return later with a book. He made himself comfortable on the chair, which was usually in the living room. Lee watched Gaara read for what seemed like hours, before he couldn't take it anymore. Why was Gaara watching over Lee shouldn't he be with all the bachelors and bachelorettes?

"What are you doing Gaara?" Lee asked barely above a whisper, hoping that Gaara had not caught it. Of course he did, marking his page before turning his beautiful sea foam eyes towards him.

"What do you mean Lee?" Gaara asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the bachelors and bachelorettes?" Lee asked. He watched as Gaara gave him a confused look.

"Why would I be with them?" Gaara asked.

"To find your wife or husband of course!" Lee couldn't help but shout. Why was Gaara making this so hard, Lee knew Gaara didn't want him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the council wants you to marry one of those people!"

"When have I ever done anything the council wanted?"

"You do so all the time! Wait don't you?" Lee was feeling extremely confused, what the hell was going on? Gaara watched him silently for a few minutes before he let out a tired sigh. He slowly rose from his to climb on the bed and pulled Lee into his lap, where he started to comb through Lee's hair.

"You really thought I was looking for a husband or wife from the people the council was throwing at me?" Gaara questioned. Lee couldn't help it; he hid in Gaara's chest and mumbled out a yes.

"Oh Lee. You had no idea did you?" Lee looked up at Gaara startled.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked.

"The only reason I was seeing all those people was for their benefit. I told the council at that meeting who I was marrying." Lee felt his heart shatter. Who in the world got Gaara's hand while he wasn't watching? Gaara watched Lee's face, of course Lee hadn't figured it out. Damn that Matsuri and making Lee doubt that he loved him.

"Lee," Gaara said softly waiting for Lee to look at him. When Lee looked at him it broke his heart, tears were slowly cascading down Lee's beautiful face. Gaara swore under his breath. "That is the last time I listen to the council when they suggest something as stupid as me keeping a secret from you." That startled Lee out of his sadness.

"What did they make you keep from me Gaara?" Lee asked. Gaara looked at Lee wondering how he could have kept this hidden for so long.

"Lee, Kami I wanted to make this more special. Just give me a moment Lee." Gaara said placing Lee on the bed before wondering off to his drawers. What he pulled out of the drawers made Lee's heart stutter that couldn't be what he thought it was? Gaara came over by the bed and knelt on one knee.

"Lee will you marry me?" The ring that was nestled snuggly in the box was gorgeous. It had two gems one a stunning forest green and the other a magnificent red. The gems seemed to be doing an intimidate dance, curling closely together. Lee felt more tears coming, but this time of joy.

"Of course I will. Oh Gaara I love you so much." Lee stuttered out, barely able to believe what was happening. The smile that Gaara gave him made it that much sweeter as he slipped the ring on Lee's finger. He gave Lee a linger kiss before pulling back and getting in bed only to drag Lee on his chest right over his heart. They lay there for several minutes before Gaara broke the silence.

"Never ever doubt that I love you Lee again. Do you understand me? I thought I lost you. I don't think," Gaara paused trying to control his own tears, "I don't think I could handle that again. Kami, Lee I don't think I could live without you." Lee looked up at Gaara and his watery eyes, quickly kissing Gaara with all the love he felt for the other; it took less than a second for Gaara to respond just as strongly. How could Lee have ever doubted that Gaara loved him? He would have to beat himself up for that later; right now he was going to enjoy the sweet kisses Gaara gave him. There would be no sex tonight but maybe tomorrow would be a good time for that. Actually no sex would occur only making love. They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other.

The next morning proceed without incident. The bachelors and bachelorettes were still seen, but Lee felt so much lighter knowing that they couldn't possibly take Gaara from him. How could he have missed all the loving glances from Gaara as he dealt with the new person? He really was an idiot, but he was in love.

The next person in made Lee stiffen. Why did Matsuri have come back? She didn't get enough yesterday? And of course Gaara had excused himself a moment before Matsuri had entered the room. When she saw him, her sweet smile turned into an angry scowl.

"Why are you still here?" she growled prowling straight towards him. "What is it gonna take to get you out of here?" She had made her hands into angry fists. She suddenly raised one fist moving quickly to punch him, her fist never made contact. A sand barrier had made its self-right before her fist connected. They turned to see a very angry Gaara with his arms crossed.

"Oh Gaara," she said in a damsels in distress tone, " thank god you came. He was threatening me and was about to hit me so I raised my own fist in self-defense-"

"Stop." Gaara said leaving no room for argument, " I suggest you leave now before I lose my temper."

"Yeah, Lee better hurry up and leave!" Matsuri sneered.

"I wasn't talking to him. I was talking to you." Gaara growled.

"But what did I do? It was all him!" she screeched.

" I saw the whole thing Matsuri. And if you ever raise you hand up to my fiancé again. You will regret it. Is that understood?" Gaara said. Matsuri looked stunned.

"You're kidding right?" Matsuri begged.

"No, I am not kidding. I have dated this man for years; it's about time I proposed. Don't you agree?" Gaara asked with a satisfied smile. Matsuri looked like a fish out of water for a few moments before she screamed and rushed out. It was probably not the last time she would cause problems, but the best part was she was the council's problem now.

Lee felt a smile slowly grow on his face. Gaara had just told one of the biggest gossipers in Suna that he was engaged to Lee and that they had been dating for years, and with Gaara's self-satisfied smirk he did it on purpose. Lee felt especially bold as he stalked towards Gaara.

"I feel like I never showed you how grateful I was for your proposal," Lee purred into Gaara's ear, " I would like to show you just how grateful I am." Before Lee could even finish his sentence Gaara had transported them to their bedroom.

"I would like that…a lot." Gaara growled out.

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~ X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

**Fanoflotsofthings:** I am going to do a separate chapter for the lemon. I am not in the mood at present to write it.

**Lee:** Oh Gaara I love you so much. (glomps him and keeps kissing him then leads Gaara to another room)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Well then it looks like I lost my characters at the moment.

**Loki:** That's really unfortunate.

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Where the hell did you come from? You're not even part of the anime world.

**Loki:** You and I both know that eventually you are planning to write a story from Thor or was it more of the Avengers? I can't seem to remember, but it matters not they are in the same universe.

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Ha ha, yeah you got me, and you know who I am pairing you with right? (evil smile)

**Loki:** Of course I know you ingrate, but I will not submit to that blubbering fool!

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Oh we'll see about that now won't we?

**Loki:** Now comment on this wretched humans story.

**Fanoflotsofthings:** You say the sweetest things Loki. (laughing at Loki's annoyed face)


End file.
